Slice of Life
by Radika Sundari
Summary: 30 drabbles a través de pequeños destellos a lo largo de la vida de Shion y Dohko.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Yaoi. Muerte de un personaje, lime.

**COMENTARIOS ADICIONALES:** Esta historia es una serie de 30 drabbles, hechos con una palabra base que le sirve de título. Colocaré 5 por vez. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro. Todos los personajes pertenecen a su creador.

**SLICE OF LIFE**

**Pelea**

Dohko cogió al otro niño de los hombros e intentó empujarlo fuera de la lecho, aquel trató de devolverle el empellón, pero sus pies estaban apalancados sobre mantas arrugadas y resbaladizas y no pudo, finalmente fue tirado al suelo con todo y la ropa de cama.

– ¡Vete! – Le gritó entonces Dohko – No tienes por qué estar aquí.

El niño sobre el suelo era muy flaco, pálido y sus grandes ojos estaban aguando.

–No… no llores.

Le dijo con apuro, no solía ser tan agresivo pero los chicos mayores a veces le jugaban bromas y encontrarse a un extraño echado sobre su cama lo hizo reaccionar casi sin pensar. Todos los aspirantes jóvenes vivían en un grupo de cabañas conocidas como El Refugio, y como dentro de ellas nadie vigilaba, allí era donde los mayores le atacaban.

–Mejor ya vete.

Le repitió, sin saber qué más decir, hacer llorar a otros no era algo que lograra con frecuencia y no se sentía bien.

–No – le respondió el otro niño alzando la frente.

El chino dio una patada en suelo, molesto.

– ¡Que te vayas!

– ¡No! – Respondió el otro, ahogadamente – Mi maestro me dijo que lo esperara aquí.

–No me importa lo que…

– ¿Lo que yo diga? – interrumpió una voz grave, Dohko se giró y vio que a la puerta de la cabaña se alzaba un hombre, no podía verlo bien pues su cuerpo ocultaba casi toda la luz, que además le quedaba de espaldas, pero reconoció el tono de los cabellos y se puso pálido al creer que se trataba del patriarca. Pero el individuo no se dirigió a él, si no hacia su discípulo.

–Levántate Shion – el niño obedeció –, debiste presentarte adecuadamente antes de instalarte.

El chiquillo asintió con la cabeza, luego junto las manos al frente e hizo una reverencia, primero hacia su maestro y luego hacia el otro niño, aunque al hacerlo sus ojos relampaguearon con rencor: había sido retado por su culpa.

–Soy Shion, aspirante a la armadura de Aries, compartiremos esta cabaña durante mi estancia en el Santuario.

No lo dijo en un tono precisamente educado, pero Hakurei lo dejó pasar y miro a Dohko, que sintió escalofríos, mas comprendiendo lo que el caballero quería de él lo hizo enseguida.

–Yo soy Dohko, aspirante a la armadura de Libra. – y aunque en ese punto debía decir algo como: "puedes quedarte aquí", se dejó esa parte.

La luz los deslumbró a ambos cuando Hakurei se marchó, se miraron con disgusto y apenas dejaron de oír los pasos del hombre, se atacaron. Mucho tiempo después recordarían alegremente ese día como la primera de sus peleas, en el día que se conocieron.

**Pequeño**

Gruñó removiéndose en la cama, a pesar de que era bastante grande no le gustaba compartir, intentó de todo para tratar de sacar al otro niño de su cabaña, pero había sido inútil.

La mayoría de las cabañas eran compartidas–la mayoría de los niños no vivían mucho tiempo–, pero él que siempre se defendía con fiereza había sido dejado de lado. Le gustaba más estar solo porque el espacio era poco, pero Shion no se iría de allí hasta que se loe ordenaran: tenía la impresión de que si su maestro lo había unido al otro debía ser por alguna razón; ya le había ayudado a entrenar bastante, pues con sus constantes peleas, estaba todo el tiempo en guardia, incluso esa noche, aunque no se movía era muy consciente de la posición de Dohko, por si intentaba atacarle en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, el chino lo hizo, lanzó las cobijas al suelo y le llamó:

–Bájate de la cama, no te quiero allí.

Shion suspiró, al menos habían empezado con palabras, usualmente era un golpe primero y luego los gritos; se puso de pie y se enfrentó al otro niño, pero se hizo hacia atrás, sintiéndose de pronto muy avergonzado.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó éste al ver el cambio en su cara.

–Lo siento… nunca me había dado cuenta que eras tan pequeño…

Lo decía en serio, la coronilla de Dohko no debía llegarle ni al hombro, había asumido que eran de la edad, por la forma en que peleaban; pero ahora tenía la sospecha de que quizá era sólo un niño d años. Se sintió avergonzado de que él, con 6, lo había estado atacando con toda su fuerza. Desde luego, no fue así como el chino se tomó sus palabras, los otros niños se burlaban muy rudamente de él por su estatura y no iba a tolerarlo.

Se lanzó sobre Shion a puñetazos, y aunque al principio éste trató sólo de detenerlo sin lastimarlo, tampoco era tan blando como para permitir que lo golpearan así nada más, ambos terminaron sangrando y demasiado cansados para seguir.

–Bueno… – dijo Shion, entre grandes bocanadas de aire – aunque seas pequeño tienes mucha fuerza.

– ¡No me digas pequeño!

–Pues no veo qué tiene de malo… ¿qué edad tienes?

– ¿Eh? – Dohko se asombró, Shion se lo había dicho por su edad y no por su tamaño, él había supuesto… se sonrojó de vergüenza, porque se había atacado a sí mismo, y el otro no había tenido mala intención – cumpliré seis en un mes.

El ariano cuidó mucho que su expresión no mostrara sorpresa. ¡Seis y ese tamaño! Con razón se había puesto tan sensible…

–Tengo sueño – cambió el tema, se subió de nuevo a la cama y se fingió dormido. Dohko hizo lo mismo.

Fue una sorpresa para él, que un mes después, Shion le hiciera un regalo.

**Ridículo**

Ese día no habían entrenado, pues aunque bajaron al Coliseo antes del amanecer –como siempre– ni sus maestros ni los otros santos estaban allí. Eventualmente todos los niños terminaron por volver al Refugio.

Dohko quería seguir durmiendo, Shion en cambio aprovechó que había llovido durante la noche para moldear figuras con la arcilla húmeda que se acumulaba a la entrada de la cabaña. De vez en cuando alguna de sus creaciones le resultaba graciosa y soltaba una inocente –aunque escandalosa– carcajada y el ruido no dejaba dormir a su compañero.

Finalmente éste se levantó, para reclamarle, pero antes de que pudiera hablar siquiera, Shion le puso una de las figurillas en la mano.

–Mira ¡éste eres tú!

Dohko observó aquel lodo, era una cara muy bien formada, pero la barbilla se pronunciaba absurdamente, dándole un aspecto desagradable; la tiró al suelo, rompiéndola.

– ¡Que ridículo!

Quería desquitarse, pero Shion ya había echado a correr y aunque lo persiguió de inmediato, no pudo alcanzarlo.

**Infancia**

Dohko se despertó muy temprano, aunque no quería; trató de aferrarse a su sueño, pero el miedo terminó por levantarlo. Si no se presentaba al coliseo por su cuenta antes del amanecer, su maestro mandaría a alguno de los otros chicos a que lo arrastrara hasta la arena. Así que se vistió rápidamente y salió, Shion ya no estaba y ni siquiera pensó en él.

Era su cumpleaños y por lo general los 'regalos' eran unas palizas tremendas, para que no supiera si agradecer o maldecir que seguía con vida. En realidad los combates eran para mostrar a su maestro y a los otros santos lo que había aprendido durante aquel año. Desconocía ese propósito, pero sabía que al final del día terminaría lleno de heridas y de dolor.

Los otros aprendices ya estaban reunidos, eran más de 40, pues eran de todos los rangos y para algunas armaduras aún sobrevivía más de un aspirante. Dohko suspiró y entró a la arena, de seguro nadie querría ser el primero; eran tan abusivos que preferirían esperar a que estuviera cansado para tener una presa más fácil; por eso fue una sorpresa que de inmediato otro niño se pusiera frente a él, en posición. Era Shion.

–¿Y bien? – preguntó en voz baja, un tanto ansioso – ¿te gustó?

Dohko frunció el seño sin saber de qué estaba hablando, así que sólo le atacó… aun no se hacía el anuncio de los rangos: el combate aun no comenzaba oficialmente y ya había hecho a Shion morder el polvo. Hubo un murmullo de desaprobación.

El lemuriano se levantó, le sangraba la mejilla derecha, que se había raspado contra el suelo; sin cubrirse ni limpiarse se dio media vuelta y salió de allí tan lento como pudo. No entendía a Dohko para nada, él había vivido una infancia apacible en Jamir, y no comprendía aun las maneras del santuario, pero cuando vio una tras otra las peleas de Dohko y como cada vez se encontraba más cansado y apaleado, se le pasó el enojo.

Cuando finalmente se puso el sol y terminaron los combates el menor sangraba mucho, estaba lleno de heridas y tierra y demasiado cansado para irse a casa. Shion se le acercó sin tocarlo.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Dohko rechazó la ayuda sin nada de amabilidad. Pero luego lo lamentó, porque no fue si no hasta media noche que pudo juntar la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y caminar hacia el refugio.

Tropezó a la entrada de la cabaña con un bulto, y al pisarlo sintió una sensación viscosa y desagradable. Lo levantó, era un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel estraza y el aroma del chocolate lo hizo adivinar qué tenía dentro.

Aquello era un regalo de cumpleaños, pero no lo había visto y ahora estaba arruinado. Había sido el primer presente que recibía en su vida. No le dijo nada a Shion, pero desde entonces se llevaron mucho mejor.

**Mito**

–Dicen que puedes volar.

Soltó Dohko de la nada mientras comían en la cabaña. El otro detuvo la cuchara a medio camino hacia su boca para mirarlo.

–¿Quién dice?

–Los otros aprendices. Me dijeron que también podías hacerme volar a mí.

Shion pensó que mandarlo por los aires no estaría nada mal.

–No. No puedo – dijo, y se puso muy serio. El chino no podía saberlo, pero controlar la telequinesis estaba dándole muchos problemas.

El menor no se lo decía por ofender, sino por pura curiosidad, y porque quería probar hacerlo él.

–Dijeron que todos los lemurianos…

–¡Eso es nada más que un mito! – le gritó ya fuera de sí, porque ante sus fracasos su maestro solía decirle algunas cosas hirientes como '¿seguro que en realidad eres un lemuriano?' y otras cosas que en realidad eran muy tontas, pero le dolían a un niño. –¡No puedo! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡No se puede!

Tan enojado estaba que encendió su energía sin querer y el plato con su cena salió volando por los aires, hasta estrellarse contra los tablones de madera de la pared del fondo y hacerse añicos. Dohko lo miró impresionado por su despliegue de irritación –algo muy inusual– pero con un deje de su buen humor dijo:

–Pues a mí no, pero a los platos sí que los haces volar.

Shion se rió, asombrado: nunca había podido mover nada, mucho menos lanzarlo tan lejos. No le importó limpiar el desastre, ahora que sabía que sí podía usar la telequinesis –que sí era un lemuriano– todo sería más fácil. Tenía confianza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Libro**

Shion escribía todas las noches, justo después de la cena y antes de limpiar la mesa, sacaba aquel viejo libro de tapas cuarteadas y escribía. Dohko nunca había preguntado de qué se trataba, tenía la impresión de que no le iban a decir.

La noche en que Shion cumplió los ocho llegó totalmente apaleado, por su enfrentamiento con los otros aspirantes y se tiró a la cama sin siquiera limpiarse las heridas.

Dohko no dijo nada, esperó a que estuviera bien dormido y sacó aquel libro de donde Shion solía guardarlo. Se puso en la mesa, dando la espalda a la cama, lo abrió y… no entendió nada, porque todas las letras eran lemurianas. Fastidiado dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado y refunfuñando se metió a la cama, nunca sabría el secreto de Shion, quizá hasta era sobre él… y no podría saberlo.

Su preocupación era infundada, porque lo que Shion escribía eran sólo resúmenes de las habilidades de sus compañeros, un plan meditado para poder vencerlos. Aunque por el resultado de las peleas de ese día, no había tenido mucho éxito.

No volvió a escribir en aquel cuaderno, pero cuando muchos años después Dohko le preguntó de qué se trataba, se rió y finalmente se lo dijo.

**Desencanto**

Miraba de soslayo, pero luego regresaba la vista al frente. Y así, una y otra vez.

–¿Qué pasa?

Le preguntó Shion, ya harto de aquel escrutinio que pretendía ser discreto pero en realidad no lo era.

–Las marcas de tu frente…

–¡¿Qué tienen?! – preguntó con agresividad, pues eran tan sensible sobre sus marcas como Dohko lo era a su estatura.

–Quisiera tocarlas.

Pidió Dohko en un ademán implorante, eso sorprendió al lemuriano, ¿tocarle la frente?, ¡que niñería! Cerró los ojos, levantando de frente la cabeza.

El menor acercó su mano y tocó, no se sentía nada absolutamente, ni siquiera el borde, él había imaginado que quizá así pudiera ver dentro de la mente de Shion o algo así.

–¡Que decepción! – murmuró al darse cuenta de que no habría ninguna aventura.

Pero cuando vio la cara de enojo de su amigo supo que sí iba a pasar algo… algo muy malo.

**Quizás**

Dejaron de compartir la cabaña cuando tenían once años, pues recibieron sus armaduras de bronce y ya no podían permanecer en el Refugio, pero eso no los distanció demasiado, porque ahora ambos vivían en las Barracas.

Tenían mayor libertad, y cuando no estaban en una misión procuraban seguir durmiendo juntos; una simple costumbre en realidad, luego de cinco años de compartir la misma cama era difícil conciliar el sueño estando separados. Además en las barracas seguían los enfrentamientos con los otros santos, y estando juntos era más fácil detener los ataques sorpresivos.

Cuando alguno de los dos estaba en misión el otro no dormía, se mantenía en una duermevela leve que le permitía reaccionar con rapidez si alguien intentaba un movimiento inesperado. Pero el que se acercó a la cama de Shion esa noche, no lo hacía con motivos para pelear.

Éste se levantó asombrado al reconocer la energía.

–Manigoldo.

El mayor sonrió, sentándose en su cama, no llevaba su armadura dorada, pero no la necesitaba para verse imponente. Habían tenido contacto en su infancia, cuando lo enviaban a Jamir a entrenar mientras el patriarca realizaba alguna misión.

Se sonrieron y el mayor le pasó la mano por el pelo.

–¿No quieres venir al templo de Cáncer?

Shion abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no le estaba permitido entrar en los doce templos, nunca había conocido más allá del templo de Aries. Estuvo muy tentado… pero aquello era muy irreal, ¿por qué Manigoldo se aparecía así?, ¿qué querría? Le agradaba, pero también le daba miedo, allá en los viejos tiempos tenía la manía de meterle la lengua en la boca.

Shion se incomodó ante el recuerdo, en aquel entonces no había sabido qué significaba aquello, pero ahora lo sabía. Manigoldo tenía ya 18 años y si quería que lo acompañara a su templo no era para nada inocente. La idea de compartir el lecho con él era algo muy distinto a compartirlo con Dohko.

–Gracias pero… estoy esperando a mi compañero. Quizá llegue esta noche.

Manigoldo frunció el entrecejo, había creído que no tendría problemas en hacer ceder a Shion.

–Quizá no llegue…

–Lo esperaré de todas formas.

El mayor gruñó, se acercó y mirándolo a los ojos, lo besó. Shion no hizo por responder, pero tampoco lo alejó.

–¿Seguro? – coqueteó el mayor.

–Sí, bien seguro. – le sonrió con seguridad, porque no era lo mismo que cuando tomaba la mano de su amigo, aunque nunca lo hubiera besado así.

Finalmente el Santo de Cáncer se fue pero Shion nunca se arrepintió, porque Dohko llegó antes de la media noche y una vez más, durmieron en la misma cama.

**Herida**

Dohko se mordía los labios para no quejarse, aquello en verdad dolía. Shion lo miró exasperado, sin soltarle el brazo.

–Si quieres paro.

– ¡No!

Rezongó de inmediato, molesto. Lo habían herido en el entrenamiento diario, una cortada larga y profunda, que había lastimado los tendones de su brazo izquierdo: el dominante. Para cualquier otra lesión hubiera preferido atenderse solo, pero ésta era importante y sabía que no podía dejarla pasar; por eso había acudido a Shion, para que le curara con sus habilidades lemurianas, pero aquello dolía demasiado, la energía que desplegaba su amigo era lacerante y le provocaba un ardor más agudo que cuando recibió la herida.

El ariano encendió nuevamente su cosmos, observando la carne unirse y restablecerse, pero también el rostro de Dohko contraerse de dolor, incluso podía escuchar el rechinido de sus dientes; su habilidad para curar hubiera podido ser usada también como tortura.

Se concentró en la herida, y finalmente ésta se cerró del todo. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que Dohko había caído inconsciente, pero su respiración era estable y se no se preocupó; es más, en un impulso osado se le acercó hasta que su boca besó la ajena. Se alejó de inmediato, impresionado y molesto por su propia acción y se fue de allí.

Para cuando el chino despertó –mareado a causa de la debilidad– ya era de noche, y nunca sospechó lo que Shion había hecho.

**Mentira**

–¿No sientes a veces ganas de besarme?

Preguntó Shion a bocajarro, mientras estaba sentado junto a Dohko en los bosques del Santuario. El chino contestó de inmediato, llevado por sus nervios

–¡Claro que no!

–¿Por qué no? – contraatacó sintiéndose estafado, últimamente las cosas entre ellos parecían estar avanzando en esa dirección, no habían sido todo ideas suyas, ¿o sí?

–Porque eres un hombre. Y… y yo también.

Shion desvió los ojos. Sí, ya sabía eso, lo que no sabía era que para Dohko fuera un problema. Hubiera querido decirle alguna razón por la que eso no importara, pero no supo qué. Dohko mientras, pudo ver que su rechazo le había dolido, pero… por más que sí hubiera pensado en besar a Shion siempre terminaba en aquel punto, ambos eran varones. De cualquier forma, no le estaba pidiendo hacerlo, ¿no?, sólo estaba preguntando.

–Ya… mira, sí lo he pensado.

El mayor giró el rostro, con las mejillas encendidas de emoción.

–¿De verdad?

–Eh –comenzó a sentirse incómodo – sí, a veces… quiero decir…

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque la cara de Shion ya estaba sobre la suya. El ariano le dejó un beso suave, sin humedad, un roce a penas.

Dohko no dijo nada, pero tuvo que acostumbrarse, porque a partir de entonces Shion lo sorprendió en los momentos más inesperados con roces similares, hasta que aprendió a cogerle el gusto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias: Lime**

**Distancia **

Shion permaneció serio por más que Dohko se pavoneaba con su nueva Armadura. Le mostraba cada una de sus armas y las especificaciones únicas de la Armadura de Libra. A Shion le lastimaba en los ojos el brillo del oro, y en el orgullo el hecho de que consiguiera primero la armadura dorada mientras que él – Shion– aun portara una armadura de bronce.

Sentía como si se hubiera abierto un abismo entre ellos, aún más porque Dohko dejaría de dormir en las barracas, junto con los otros santos de bronce y ocuparía La Casa de Libra, un lugar que a él le estaba vedado.

El dorado dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que su amigo no prestaba atención, era fácil saber qué le pasaba, si hubiera sido al revés él también estaría molesto.

–¿Qué te ha dicho Hakurei de la armadura de Aries?

Shion se sonrojó con intensidad, avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos malsanos. Dohko lo había dicho para interesarse, para animarlo, pero él lo había resentido como una bofetada.

–Debo irme ya – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y se alejó, pero antes de partir le dirigió una mirada de soslayo –. Felicidades.

Pasaría un tiempo antes de que volvieran a verse.

**Brisa **

Sentía como si el brillo de la armadura le llenara de calor, como si llevara parte del sol encima. Suspiró satisfecho, detrás de él escuchó unos pasos.

–Te debo una disculpa –dijo, aunque no se sentía apenado –, no sabía que se sentía así… debí hacerlo desagradable para ti.

Dohko llevaba también su armadura dorada.

–No tienes que disculparte. Sé que debió ser difícil – y le tomó la mano.

–Sí – admitió Shion – me sentía tan… separado. Como si te hubieras ido muy lejos… Me di cuenta que era una tontería poco después, pero no encontré el momento de disculparme, siempre estabas ocupado y yo no puedo subir a los templos…

–No podías – corrigió Dohko–, pero ahora éste es tu nuevo hogar.

Sonrieron de nuevo, con la brisa moviéndoles el cabello y el sol entibiando las armaduras, fue así que penetraron juntos al templo de Aries.

**Flojo **

Shion trató de quitarse el peso que tenía encima, inútilmente. Se removió, tosió, y finalmente jaló el cabello de Dohko.

–Shion – se removió éste – déjame seguir durmiendo.

–¡No encima de mí! Dohko, ya pasa de medio día.

–No importa, dijo restregando su rostro contra la túnica de Shion – ya no tenemos que ir más al Coliseo, relájate y disfrútalo.

Era verdad, hacía sólo una semana que Shion había conseguido su armadura, y no se acostumbraba a no levantarse temprano para ir a entrenar, en realidad le hacía falta  
–Igual quiero levantarme.

Dohko refunfuñó, pero finalmente se bajó de su cuerpo. Aunque Shion le dejara la cama ya no podría dormir, no sin el sonido suave y nítido del latir de su corazón. Así que se levantó y lo siguió a las dependencias interiores del templo, donde Shion se disponía a tomar un baño, lo observó desvestirse sin hacer ningún ruido y luego volvió tras sus pasos. Se acostó en la cama, sin atreverse a moverse porque la erección entre sus piernas no desaparecía.

Largo rato después Shion salió, ya vestido, y le miró con paciencia.

–Vamos, ¡flojo! ¿Piensas estar allí todo el día?

Dohko no levantó la cabeza, sino que negó frotándola contra la cama, Shion suspiró y se fue, él en cambio no se atrevía a tocarse a sí mismo para deshacer su excitación, estuvo esperando todo el día hasta que finalmente pudo ponerse de pie sin molestia y salir de allí antes de que Shion volviera. Éste se extrañó de que no durmieran ambos en su templo los siguientes días, pero nunca supo porqué.

**Animales**

Emitió un suspiro ahogado y se aferró a la espalda de Dohko mientras éste mordía su cuello con suavidad. Shion metió las manos bajo la túnica del mayor, hasta tocar directamente la piel de su espalda, suspiró nervioso, nunca antes habían estado así de cerca, ni habían tenido un comportamiento así de íntimo.

Dohko enterró sus manos en el sedoso cabello de Shion para iniciar un nuevo beso, cuando éste se separó, sus sensibles dedos habían sentido una irregularidad en la espalda de su amante que no debería estar allí.

–Quítate la túnica.

Exigió Shion, tomándolo por sorpresa, Dohko pensó que era por la emoción del momento y obedeció. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Shion lo hizo ponerse boca abajo sobre la cama y se montó sobre su espalda, pero el mayor no tenía intenciones de dominarlo, sino sólo de revisarle, ¿acaso estaba herido? ¿Acaso esas eran cicatrices? No podía ser que no las hubiera notado.

Pero no había ninguna lesión en la espalda de Dohko, si no El Tigre, que había aparecido sobre la carne.

–Ah… – comentó Shion confuso – ¿y esto? Creí que sólo aparecía si estabas luchando.

El chino se removió inquieto.

–Sí… es que si me excito…

Y Shion se rió, había interrumpido el momento por nada, se sacudió el cabello sintiéndose incómodo. Se recostó sobre Dohko pero ya no buscó besarlo, había perdido las ganas. Se quedó tranquilo y se durmió, no como el chino que estuvo sufriendo un buen rato hasta que finalmente el tigre desapareció de su espalda.

3.- Lluvia – 316 palabras  
Estaban abrazados, estaban húmedos y estaban desnudos. Shion hubiera creído que en esas circunstancias las cosas avanzarían naturalmente y que -finalmente- yacería con Dohko, pero no pasaba nada.

Habían salido a media tarde, rumbo al lago, habían estado entrenando largo rato y finalmente habían decidido darse un baño largo, la lluvia los había sorprendido a la mitad. Se habían refugiado en una de las cuevas del costado del santuario y esperaban, la ropa húmeda estaba extendida sobre las rocas, y ellos –ateridos de frío– habían terminado por abrazarse.

Shion estaba tenso, se había imaginado situaciones íntimas muchas veces, pero ahora se sentía tan apocado; hubiera sido muy fácil -por ejemplo- extender su mano y aferrar la entrepierna de Dohko, pero no se atrevía siquiera a levantar el rostro para besarlo.

Se habían acariciado muchas veces, pero nunca habían tenido una intimidad completa, y aunque lo deseaba, no sabía cómo pedirlo. Siempre le parecía que el chino no tenía ningún interés en ese tema… siempre era él quien provocaba los encuentros donde terminaban tocándose apuradamente bajo la ropa y separándose antes de ir demasiado lejos. Recordó aquellos episodios hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y se removió avergonzado.

Fue el movimiento lo que llamó la atención de Dohko, que viendo el estado en que se hallaba su compañero, sonrió, y sin meditarlo realmente, llevó su propia mano a la erección ajena. Shion se sorprendió, de que aquello que no se había atrevido a hacer, Dohko lo hiciera con tanto desparpajo, se sintió satisfecho también y dejándose llevar por su impulso, lo abrazó de los hombros y lo jaló hacia él, hasta terminar recostado bajo su cuerpo.

Sí, esa noche finalmente pasaría lo que tanto había estado deseando, pero si Shion hubiera sabido que Dohko aun era muy inexperto y que las rocas del suelo de la cueva realmente estaban afiladas, no se hubiera dado tanta prisa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencias:** Lemon, yaoi.

**Lluvia**

Estaban abrazados, estaban húmedos y estaban desnudos. Shion hubiera creído que en esas circunstancias las cosas avanzarían naturalmente y que -finalmente- yacería con Dohko, pero no pasaba nada.

Habían salido a media tarde, rumbo al lago, habían estado entrenando largo rato y finalmente habían decidido darse un baño largo, la lluvia los había sorprendido a la mitad. Se habían refugiado en una de las cuevas del costado del santuario y esperaban, la ropa húmeda estaba extendida sobre las rocas, y ellos –ateridos de frío– habían terminado por abrazarse.

Shion estaba tenso, se había imaginado situaciones íntimas muchas veces, pero ahora se sentía tan apocado; hubiera sido muy fácil -por ejemplo- extender su mano y aferrar la entrepierna de Dohko, pero no se atrevía siquiera a levantar el rostro para besarle.

Se habían acariciado muchas veces, pero nunca habían tenido una intimidad completa, y aunque lo deseaba, no sabía cómo pedirlo. Siempre le parecía que el chino no tenía ningún interés en ese tema… siempre era él quien provocaba los encuentros donde terminaban tocándose apuradamente bajo la ropa y separándose antes de ir demasiado lejos. Recordó aquellos episodios hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y se removió avergonzado.

Fue el movimiento lo que llamó la atención de Dohko, que viendo el estado en que se hallaba su compañero, sonrió, y sin meditarlo realmente, llevó su propia mano a la erección ajena. Shion se sorprendió, de que aquello que no se había atrevido a hacer, Dohko lo hiciera con tanto desparpajo, se sintió satisfecho también y dejándose llevar por su impulso, lo abrazó de los hombros y lo jaló hacia él, hasta terminar recostado bajo su cuerpo.

Sí, esa noche finalmente pasaría lo que tanto había estado deseando, pero si Shion hubiera sabido que Dohko aun era muy inexperto y que las rocas del suelo de la cueva realmente estaban afiladas, no se hubiera dado tanta prisa.

**Enfermedad **

–Si quieres puedo curarte.

Sugirió Shion, pero los ojos de Dohko casi se desorbitaron ante la sugerencia.

–No, prefiero que no. Además es sólo un resfrío, ni siquiera es importante.

–¡Sí que es importante! Tienes una misión mañana.

–¡Sí! ¡Y estaré en mejor condición de llevarla a cabo enfermo que curado por ti!

Shion dio una respiración rápida y no contestó nada. Consideró aquello un insulto y en verdad lo era. Sabía que su técnica curativa era dolorosa, pero había entrenado realmente duro para hacerla más soportable, incluso había veces en que era él quien terminaba sintiendo el dolor.

Dohko se arrepintió de inmediato, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Shion se había teletransportado lejos. Gruñó, odiaba que hiciera eso, cuando llegaban a un punto imposible en una discusión Shion sólo desaparecía. Nunca lo dejaba disculparse. Lo que no sabía era que el ariano no necesitaba ninguna disculpa y que si se iba era para no decirle alguna cosa desagradable.

Volvió a verlo al regresar de su misión, no había tenido ningún problema, pero Shion nunca más le ofreció su ayuda.

**Control **

Impidió que su cadera avanzara mucho más, sabía que aquello era doloroso, y el rostro de Dohko estaba pálido y perlado de sudor, quizá había entrado demasiado pronto, así que hizo su cadera hacia atrás muy despacio y salió de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo volvió a intentar, se llenó los dedos de miel –no había encontrado otra cosa– y suave pero firmemente los llevó a la entrada del chino, insistiendo nuevamente.

–Relájate Dohko, suéltate.

Por supuesto que pedirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo y si el chino hubiera sabido que aquello dolía tanto de ninguna forma hubiera accedido a cambiar los roles que usualmente ocupaban en la cama. Pero sabía que él mismo no había sido muy diestro la primera vez que tomó a Shion, fue tan torpe y había estado tan ansioso que terminó lastimándolo; poco a poco habían aprendido cómo complacerse, y ahora no se esperaba aquel dolor tan intenso.

El Ariano estaba actuando con todo el control que tenía, paso a paso; pero si Dohko no se relajaba iba a ser imposible. Decidió que si no era por las buenas…

–¡Ou!

Se quejó el chino al sentirlo entrar de nuevo. Shion ignoró su expresión y se introdujo un poco más, y un poco más, hasta que sintió que Dohko se arqueaba y le apretaba las manos en los hombros. Allí estaba, había alcanzado finalmente un punto de excitación dentro de su cuerpo, a partir de allí todo fue más fácil, Shion pudo ir moviéndose con más libertad y finalmente perder el control.

**Captura**

Corrían alegremente, tan rápidos como cervatillos, ágiles y llenos de energía, aun así si cualquiera los hubiera visto habría tachado su actitud de infantil. Y es que se dedicaban a perseguirse uno al otro, un juego de toca y corre que los otros Santos no habrían aprobado.

Pero ellos estaban muy concentrados en sí mismos, en especial Dohko, que ya llevaba un buen rato sin poder atrapar a su compañero. Shion corría ligeramente más rápido, debido a que sus piernas eran realmente largas y también giraba con más precisión, debido a su menor peso. Dohko daba saltos con mucho impulso y así le había atrapado la vez pasada, pero habiéndole cogido el truco Shion giraba rápidamente cada vez que lo sentía a punto de saltar.

Pero Dohko también tenía estrategia, carrera tras carrera le fue cortando el terreno, hasta guiarlo al borde del lago, Shion se dio cuenta –casi demasiado tarde– que estaba sobre una de las orillas del mismo, y que la tierra caía en picado hasta el agua, se paró casi al borde de la rivera, pero Dohko, que venía corriendo detrás, pegó un salto, le cogió la cintura y lo hizo caer con él al lago.

Ambos emergieron riendo y se tomaron las manos al nadar a la orilla. Así solían ser aquellos días, cuando eran jóvenes.

**Blanco**

Dohko le masajeaba la espalda, Shion trataba de relajarse, pero era difícil cuando sabía que terminarían teniendo relaciones. Aquella era la forma típica que el chino tenía para acercársele, con un tierno masaje. Al principio lograba relajarlo, pero como ahora ya sabía qué seguía era difícil quedarse quieto y esperar a que el otro se animara a llevar las cosas más allá.

El chino realmente disfrutaba con aquella sesión previa, que le permitía ir recordando el blanco cuerpo de Shion con los dedos. Sabía que si algún día se separaban, siempre podía conjurar en su mente sus formas y su tacto. Por eso a pesar de sentirlo removerse, no se adelantó, ni se apresuró, tenía que aprovechar estas horas, porque llegaría el día en que no tuvieran más tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Héroe **

Caminaba despacio entre los muertos, mirando aquí y allá, una cara conocida, un trozo de armadura que apenas identificaba y mucha sangra.

Luego cuando desvió la vista a lo lejos, una silueta que estaba incorporándose apenas, una figura larga y hermosa, brillante de dorado y carmesí, que se erguía despacio, como si pudiera resucitar la tierra entera, como si desgajara toda aquella calamidad para dar inicio a la vida y a la esperanza.

Una estampa hermosa, de su persona más amada. Pues no era otro más que Shion, que cobrando fuerza, se erguía exhausto, como declarando: ¡No estoy muerto!; Dohko se sintió tan conmovido que en menos de dos segundos ya estaba a su lado, brindándole su hombro como apoyo para que pudiera tenerse en pie totalmente.

Ambos se miraron y de pronto todo estuvo bien, a pesar de la sangre y de la muerte; aquellos cuerpos aun estaban tibios, y la consoladora energía de su diosa se sentía un poco más allá, no muy lejos.

**Cinco**

Estuvo nadando toda la tarde, hasta que el agua se puso helada, al punto de cortarle la piel. Salió del lago y miró la cascada, le gustaba el lugar, había vivido allí sus primeros años, antes de que le llevaran al santuario, había sido su hogar. Pero ¿le seguiría agradando en cincuenta años?, ¿en doscientos?

Dohko suspiró, secándose los hombros; podía sentir su propio cuerpo fibroso, duro, en la flor de la vida, el cuerpo que Shion había amado muchas noches, con el que había yacido. Gruñó, no tenía tiempo para arrepentimientos.

Se colocó una túnica holgada y se sentó al pie de la cascada, encendió su cosmos y obligó a su corazón a enlentecer, casi hasta pararse. Pudo sentir el cambio gradual en su cuerpo, sin la sangre para nutrirlo, se fue haciendo blando, pequeño, débil.

Cuando llegó la mañana ya no era él mismo, sus piernas se habían acortado, y sus pasos debían disminuir también, y además ir lentos o se agitaba. Su rostro estaba ajado, había perdido mucho cabello y lo que quedaba estaba opaco.

Suspiró. No importaba, Shion lo recordaría tal como había sido.

Se sentó nuevamente, al borde de la cascada, armándose de paciencia, iba a ser una larga estancia en los Cinco Picos; pensarlo le causó gracia, sobre todo el nombre, porque en realidad las montañas sólo eran cuatro.

**Reconciliación**

Tenía ganas de tirar el maldito casco al suelo, era sofocante y eso que rara vez utilizaba la máscara. Se dejó caer sobre el trono patriarcal maldiciendo. ¡Esto no era lo que quería!

No había sobrevivido a la guerra para encontrarse lejos de Dohko, y aun más, para siempre, porque Dohko le había prohibido terminantemente ir a Rozan y perturbar su misión.

Shion se deshizo del casco con lentitud, e igual lo hizo con la túnica. Estaba acalorado y cansado, entrenaba todo el día con los nuevos aprendices y no le parecía suficiente. Todos los caballeros habían muerto y aunque los aprendices seguían con vida él no se sentía apto para enseñarles, como –por ejemplo– podría mostrarle al aprendiz de acuario la técnica de la Ejecución de Aurora si él mismo no comprendía su funcionamiento.

Se pasaba las noches en la biblioteca, investigando sobre todo eso, pero la teoría nunca igualaba la realidad, si al menos Dohko no se hubiera ido… y ese era el motivo real de su desaliento, hacía dos meses que no tenía ningún contacto con él. Se sentía solo y desesperado. Finalmente, decidió escribirle, fue una carta corta pero efusiva. Y la envió con el emisario antes de que callera la noche.

Tres semanas después Shion estaba mucho más satisfecho, el aprendiz de Acuario había podido realizar la técnica por sí mismo y estaba cerca de ganar su armadura, como algunos otros y aún más, en el Templo Mayor le esperaba la respuesta de Dohko, una de reconciliación y afecto. A partir de entonces comenzaron a escribirse, a veces unas pocas veces al año, otras tanto como permitían los emisarios, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

Así, ninguno de los dos volvió a sentirse solo.

**Independencia**

A sí mismo no iba a engañarse, se sentía aburrido. Día y noche mirando el agua bajar de los Cinco Picos, lloviera o nevara o hiciera demasiado calor, rara vez se movía del borde de la cascada. No dormía del todo, no habría podido sin Shion a su lado.

Hasta que un día llegaron un par de niños realmente pequeños hasta su casa, habían emprendido totalmente solos el viaje desde Grecia, por orden del Patriarca. Dohko sonrió, Shion le enviaba una misión interesante, ser maestro nuevamente, luego de Tenma, no lo había sido más. Le gustó reabrir esa parte de su vida, ahora no podía enseñar con el ejemplo, pero con palabras y movimientos suaves adiestró muchos guerreros para el santuario con el largo de los años, y Shion siempre parecía dispuesto a enviar más.

Eso le daba un objetivo a Dohko, uno real e inmediato y le permitió seguir con el otro, el oculto y casi intemporal de vigilar el sello. Eso le dio libertad para cumplir con su misión.

**Tiempo**

Fue el reflejo de la luz lo que le hizo abrir los ojos; fijó la vista en el agua clara debajo de él, a pesar de la turbulencia de la cascada podía ver el fondo del lago. Una carpa blanca brillaba justo bajo la superficie, inmóvil. Dohko soltó un suspiro admirado: era un poco como él, que a pesar de todos los cambios del tiempo, las tormentas, los huracanes, los invasores, no se iba a mover de allí por nada. Sí, era justo como la carpa allí abajo, que permanecía quieta a pesar de los fuertes cambios en los flujos de agua.

Una agradable sensación se abrió paso en su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir identificado y lleno de sosiego; no era la única criatura viviendo así, a contracorriente. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, bajó la vista y buscó aquel espectáculo maravilloso. Pero la carpa había nadado lejos, en un rápido movimiento y ondulante. Dohko refunfuñó ¡que se fuera! él tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Postre**

Shion llevó su dedo anular a su boca, la suave natilla se deshizo enseguida y el cálido y suave sabor le inundó los sentidos.

Realmente gozaba de aquel postre, Dohko se lo había enviado desde China en conmemoración de su cumpleaños número doscientos. Shion suspiró meneando la cabeza. Cumplir años tantas veces le quitaba importancia a la fecha, pero Dohko siempre le enviaba algo.

Se comunicaban por cartas, por emisarios, Shion hubiera podido alcanzar la mente de Dohko con facilidad, pero éste le había pedido que no lo hiciera dese antes de irse, le había dicho que aquello desviaba su concentración y Shion sabía que la necesitaba toda para vigilar el sello.

Pronto amanecería y tendría que volver al trabajo, así que se acomodó entre las suaves mantas de su cama y se dedicó a disfrutar de aquel postre, esperando poder recibirlo muchos años más.

**Insulto**

Shion estaba cansado, últimamente siempre lo estaba. Miró al chico entrenar frente a él, con un dejo de envidia. Ya casi no peleaban, más bien le dirigía con palabras, le ordenaba hacer cosas, y Mu lo hacía con presteza. Al menos, ahora que todas las casas tenían guardianes, Shion sólo entrenaba al nuevo santo de Aries, eso le daba mucho menos trabajo.

El menor notó que su maestro estaba distraído y dejó el entrenamiento para preguntarle algo que llevaba rondando en su cabeza unos días.

–Maestro… ¿pronto seré el Caballero de Aries, verdad?

–Sí – respondió Shion sin interés – ya casi estás listo ya sí la orden quedará completa.

–Pero– comenzó Mu, porque había escuchado eso muchas veces pero no estaba de acuerdo – ¿y la armadura de Libra?

–¿Qué hay con ella? – respondió agresivamente, irguiéndose.

–Bue… bueno, como nadie conoce a su portador…

–¡Yo lo conozco y basta! No tienes por qué entrometerte.

Mu se calló, pero no estaba conforme, conocía a los demás santos dorados y a sus aprendices, pero jamás había escuchado nada, nada en absoluto del Santo de Libra.

–Y si… ¿si es un traidor? – la mirada que Shion le dirigió le hizo retroceder –. Es que… quiero decir… ¡nunca ha estado en el santuario! Y yo no sé…

–¿No sabes?, ¡pues entonces cállate! – retó Shion mordiendo las palabras.

Raramente le hablaba de aquella forma a Mu –o a cualquiera–, pero que mencionaran a Dohko sobre todo cuando con dudas, después de todos esos años de no verlo… era demasiado. Aun no se acostumbraba, lo necesitaba igual que el primer día. Pero ahora debía preocuparse del joven que tenía enfrente, que se veía muy impresionado por el insulto que había recibido.

–Ya lo conocerás después, una vez que seas el Caballero de Aries – y tomando sus brazos con suavidad lo atrajo hacia sí –, te aseguro que es un hombre de toda mi confianza. No te preocupes por cosas como esas y sigue entrenando.

Mu asintió e hizo caso, eso no resolvía sus dudas; pero extrañamente le hizo sentirse mejor saber que incluso el Patriarca podía perder el control de vez en cuando.

**Primera vez **

Dohko sintió el estallido de cosmos a su espalda y la ansiedad recorrió todo su cuerpo, reconocía bien esa energía, pero no podía explicarse cómo era que Shion estaba allí, en los Cinco Picos, cuando su lugar era el Santuario, hacía más de 200 años que se había separado y nunca creyó que Shion se atrevería ir a aquel lugar.

"No te acerques", le ordenó hablando directo a su mente, Shion estaba abajo, donde rompía la cascada y podía verlo buscando a su alrededor, encubrió su cosmos.

"Dohko–respondió – ¿dónde te encuentras?"

Shion necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia, por eso por vez primera irrumpía en aquellas montañas, había tenido presagios terribles, y con el nacimiento de la diosa tan próximo no quería correr riesgos, necesitaba alguna opinión externa, pero no confiaba en nadie más, ¡necesitaba hablar con Dohko!

Éste lo observaba, Shion había envejecido: su cabello se había tornado completamente blanco y no brillaba, había marcas en sus ojos y su boca, su paso era lento e iba un tanto encorvado. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver aquello y aun más: no quería que su amante lo viera en aquellas condiciones.

"Debes irte, perturbas mi concentración. Podrías causar un desastre".

Shion suspiró, sabía que era cierto, por eso mismo nunca había ido a los Cinco Picos, por eso había aceptado separarse de él, porque siempre lo había distraído.

"Pero…"

Se rehízo. Él era el Patriarca, sus dudas tendría que resolverlas solo. Sin ningún gesto de despedida, desapareció. Dohko se sintió más tranquilo, si hubiera sabido que Shion moriría esa noche, no le habría importado nada, no lo habría dejado ir.

Pero no podía leer el futuro y pasaron días antes de que supiera… fue la primera vez que conoció el arrepentimiento.

**Fracaso**

Dio un salto atrás, tropezando un poco con la túnica patriarcal, hasta que su espalda chocó contra una de las columnas del exterior de Star Hill, deteniendo su caída. Pero el muchacho frente a él no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya estaba atacándolo nuevamente.

Shion saltó hacia adelante, desviándole el puño, pero no se atrevió a regresar el ataque. ¡Conocía a aquel muchacho! Lo había criado, visto crecer, había vertido en él todos los venerables valores de la orden. No podía aceptar que había fracasado, que algo dentro de Saga había fallado y dado lugar a la más terrible amenaza para el Santuario.

Lo evadió nuevamente, pero comenzaba a cansarse, era viejo, y el menor era movido por fuerzas malignas de poder increíble. Finalmente Saga lo acorraló y de un certero y furioso golpe le penetró el pecho.

Dándose por vencido, Shion se relajó, un gorgoteo de sangre subió a sus labios, que se movieron pronunciando un nombre final:

'Dohko'.

**Interrupción**

Sus cuerpos estaban firmemente apretados, sus bocas no se detenían, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando todo cuanto encontraban, sus manos apretaban firmes un momento, para luego viajar por el cuerpo ajeno con urgencia.

Sobre el suelo yacían las piezas de sus armaduras, doradas las de Libra, azuladas la de la Surplice que portaba Shion.

El tiempo estaba corriendo y aun no cumplían su misión; pero aunque el mundo se acabara, no podían detenerse.

Sólo había una cosa que podría interrumpirlos y fue la que sucedió, ambos sintieron la vida de su Diosa extinguirse, Shion se apartó del cuerpo de Dohko, como si quemara y dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, vomitó.

¿Qué había estado haciendo? Estaba gastando las preciosas horas que el destino le concedía. Sin embargo Dohko no estaba en mucho mejor estado, la impresión de sentir a Atenea morir lo dejó temblando y débil.

–Debo irme ya– murmuró Shion limpiándose los labios.

Dohko asintió –Nos veremos antes del final.

Llamaron a las armaduras y se separaron, quizá no habría otra oportunidad para encontrarse, pero no importaba, su deber para con el mundo hizo que una vez más, dejaran su amor de lado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sobrenatural **

Había estado a punto de quedarse inconsciente cuando una sacudida lo regresó a la vigilia, Shion le miraba intensamente, preocupado.

–No te duermas.

Dohko asintió y se puso de pie. Los otros doce también deambulaban, desnudos y helados; todo estaba obscuro y las figuras rojas que les rodeaban no se habían movido. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que estaban encerrados en aquel lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían los dioses en liberarles o en destruirles?

No lo sabían, quizá eso era parte el castigo. No estaban vivos ni muertos, estando muertos todo hubiera sido más fácil, volver otra vez al ciclo de la reencarnación y continuar; pero en cambio estaban encerrados, sin saber qué era del mundo, de su diosa, ni de sus compañeros. Dohko no sufría, la persona más importante para él se encontraba allí mismo, y confiaba en su discípulo para proteger a Atenea. Pero Shion les había advertido, que si se dormían, quizá fuera para siempre, en aquel lugar nada era seguro.

No hablaban mucho, sólo vigilaban pero no podrían estar así para siempre. Dohko se acercó al cuerpo desnudo de Shion haciéndolo sorprender.

–Dohko – dijo con un suspiro, poniéndose tenso. No estaban a solas, allí era imposible estar a solas. Pero finalmente volvían a tener cuerpos, por más que fueran sólo una proyección de sí mismos, estaban allí y podían tocarse, y el chino no podía aguantar más –¿qué… qué haces?

Porque había bajado sus manos de su espalda y le acariciaba íntimamente. Los demás detuvieron su andar, mirándolos de reojo, francamente impresionados. Hubo un levantamiento de protestas, pero Dohko lo acalló sujetando firmemente a Shion y recostándolo sobre el suelo negro de aquel lugar, que pareció absorberlos por un momento.

El lemuriano fue a decir algo pero fue callado por la boca de Dohko. Los demás se agruparon aparte, dándoles la espalda, pero aún podían escuchar el roce entre las pieles, los suspiros, la humedad.

Quizá eso iba a terminar por volverlos locos, estar allí encerrados sin otra cosa qué hacer, pero no parecía una idea demasiado mala, al menos enloquecer amando. Infectados por una necesidad extraña fueron acercándose unos a otros, hasta que los catorce cuerpos yacieron enredados unos con otros, en un frenesí carnal que no se parecía nada a un castigo. 

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
